Sometimes, I like to think you'll change
by barakitten
Summary: Jalex. Jack Barakat, Alex Gaskarth. Boy sex and domestic violence, apologies.


Jack Barakat was nineteen when he first met Alex. Jack was a Lebanese transfer student whose visa had passed and had decided to stay in Baltimore. He liked it here. He'd gotten a job at the local coffee shop and he'd fucking loved it. He had shifts of three to four hours every day for the week. Sundays, of course, were only three hours long. It had been a Thursday, an hour and half before Jack was supposed to shut up shop, and there was only one customer in the entire store. Said customer, had light brown hair, thick eyebrows and a tattoo behind his ear that was visible. There was one on his hand, but when Jack had first asked about it he had explained that it was for a family member, and left it at that. The man also told Jack he had a tattoo on his wrist, but because he was always wearing a suit he never saw it.

Jack learnt that the males name was Alex, and he was twenty five, worked as a lawyer and had moved to Baltimore in '95 from England.

The first time Alex and Jack had spoken, was when Jack had tripped over him collecting the cup he'd just drained. Alex had helped him up, and smiled, and since then Jack had been hooked. Alex was handsome, dark brown eyes with the most perfect half smile, with these adorable dimples. He had broad shoulders, and from what he could see through his suit he had muscular arms, and Jack couldn't help but think about what they'd look like with his fingers curled around them, scratches and bites. Alright Jack, we get it. You want the guy to do you up the ass.

However, the first time they actually have a conversation out of work was when Alex had taken Jack out for a drink or ten. They'd talked about everything and nothing, favourite bands, films, books, meals, drinks, first loves, how many boyfriends and girlfriends – Jack's face had scrunched up and he'd made a form of disgusted noise when Alex had even thought that Jack would stick his prick into a woman. No. Though, Jack had almost cried when Alex told him he was married to a woman and they had a kid, but they were divorcing, so it was okay.

Every Friday for the next three months ended in Alex and Jack leaving the coffee shop and going to a bar, or a restaurant, and just talking. The first time they'd kissed was on the day Alex got divorced from Lisa. Jack and the kid, Cayden, got along well, they were both childish – Cayden obviously because he was only three.

Their first time had been rather special. They'd been seeing each other for almost seven months, and they'd gone out for a meal and ended up at Alex's. Cayden was with Lisa that weekend.

They'd gotten in, and Jack had gone upstairs to change into some joggers and one of Alex's tops, because he was going to stay that night. He had only just taken his dress shirt off before he felt fingers on his hips and lips on his neck. Alex had helped him remove the rest of his clothes, and then proceeded to remove his own. For Jack, losing his virginity to Alex was the most perfect thing he could think of. It was nice, and sweet, and slow, and Jack had cried a little to begin with but seriously, it was fucking painful to have a dick up your ass.

Anyway, that night Alex had proposed, and Jack had cried and called his parents and told them and they'd all been really fucking happy, honestly.

The wedding was the day of Jack's twentieth birthday.

That same day, was the first time Alex hit Jack. Nothing 'serious', they were getting carried away and he'd 'accidentally' punched him in the ribs. Apart from that, nothing else but sex happened. On their honeymoon, everything was fine and Jack pushed the punch to the back of his mind. Until, four months into the marriage.

Alex had lost a case and was taking it badly. Jack was in the kitchen preparing dinner when the older man entered the house they'd bought together. It had been a domestic violence case, and Alex was fighting to keep the guy out of jail. The client was sent to jail for two years. The older man walked into the kitchen, mooched over to the cupboards and found out the bottle of Scotch Jack had bought him a few days ago. Jack gulped a little, and bit his lip gently.

"Are you okay, Alex?" He asked quietly, and got no reply. He swallowed thickly, and looked down at the vegetables he was chopping up for the stir fry Alex had asked for this morning.

He heard his husband walk out of the kitchen with a cup and the bottle, and heard the front room door slam closed. Jack sighed, and finished the cooking. He plated Alex's up, and decided he'd eat his own in the kitchen.

He took Alex's into the front room, and placed it on the coffee table on a matt so it'd not mark.

"The fuck is that?" Alex asked, and Jack sighed.

"It's the stir fry you asked me to make you this morning." He replied quietly, and cringed at the table was kicked and the plate, and the food, went all over the floor. He glanced at Alex, who had a really fucking disgusting smirk on his face, and Jack just wanted to drop kick him.

"Clean it up." Alex ordered, and Jack sighed, walking into the kitchen and not bothering to go back into the front room. He heard footsteps behind him, and the he was suddenly bent over the counter, a punch to his side being delivered by the man he loved.

"I told you, to fucking clean it up, and here you are, in the fucking kitchen, doing shit all about the mess in the fucking living room!" The older man muttered bitterly into Jack's ear. Jack's eyes were wide, and he was biting his lip to try and stop himself from crying out as Alex delivered another blow to his side.

"Alex! Stop, please!" He whimpered, and he felt Alex move, but he was pretty quickly thrown to the floor by his hair. Alex kicked him in the stomach, and Jack keeled over on the floor, clutching his stomach and curling up into a fetal position so Alex would not be able to hurt him as much. He hadn't banked on his husband grabbing a plate from the cupboard and dropping it onto Jack's head. It shattered on impact, and Jack was bleeding and spitting blood out from the kick to his stomach, but whatever. It took Alex a moment or two to snap out of it and take in the scene before him.

"Shit." He whispered, kneeling down and pulling Jack to his chest, just checking to see if the cuts were deep enough to want stitches or if they'd heal on their own. Jack was sobbing, shaking in Alex's arms and trying his hardest not to get used to Alex being so friendly. Alex picked him up, and took Jack upstairs, laying him on the bed and cleaning him up, getting rid of all the blood and helping him undress, and then dressing him in clean clothes, kissing him softly, apologising profusely before going downstairs and cleaning everything up.

Around an hour later, Alex came back upstairs to see a suitcase on the bed, half full of clothes, and Jack still throwing them in, still crying.

"Baby, what're you doing?" Alex asked, and Jack just whimpered, and shook his head.

"I am not staying in a relationship where I kicked about for no reason." He whispered, biting his lip gently. He finished packing, and Alex let him leave.

Three weeks later, Jack was unpacking his bags into the wardrobes he had in his and Alex's house.

It was almost two years later. Jack was now twenty three, and still married to Alex, caring for Cayden and working in the coffee shop. Cayden, once again, was at his mother's.

10:30 pm, and Alex had gotten in from a job that ends at 6. He was early. Friday nights, Jack usually never saw Alex. Sure, he'd see him when he came home, got changed, then fucked off back out, but today, Alex had come home at 7 pm and then left, and now he was back. Three and a half hours later. Way, way too early. Jack didn't like it.

Alex walked into the kitchen, and frowned as he saw there was no dinner for him.

"Jack, where's dinner?" He asked.

"I just had a sandwich, you know where everything is." He replied, coldly.

"You have one fucking job in this house, Jack." He said, walking into the front room.

Jack smiled sweetly up at him, and gave out a light chuckle.

"I look after your kid, I cook, I clean, I act as your personal punching bag, I work at the coffee shop, and I make sure you stay out long enough so I don't nearly end up in hospital every night. That is a lot more than one job." He said quietly, looking over at the TV again. Jack had stopped caring; he'd learnt to fight back, just start the argument himself and get it over with.

He felt a punch arrive at the back of his head, and he fell off of the couch, but just smiled up at Alex. "C'mon then, if it makes you feel big, hit me. That didn't even hurt." He spat, glaring up at the older man now. Pretty suddenly, a barrage of kicks and punches rained down on Jack. His face was covered with his hands, and Alex had straddled his hips and was punching his ribs and his chest and Jack was positive one or more of his ribs were cracked. He felt Alex grab his wrists and pin his hands above his head.

"Will you ever do as you're fucking told?!" He spat, looking down at the young Lebanese man. He still had the remains of a black eye, and his lips were already cut but Alex couldn't help himself. He punched Jack in the jaw twice, before he went to go for his face. Jack somehow managed to push Alex off, and reverse the role, placing himself upon Alex's hips and punching the older man square in the face around four times.

"I fucking hate you! Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered coming back!" Jack whimpered, tears spilling over his cheeks as he continued to just attack Alex's face with his fists, before moving to his ribs.

"You're nothing but a fucking cunt, Jack. No one else would ever fucking want you. You're lucky I even looked at you!" Alex hissed, and Jack looked at him, stopping the blows he was giving to tip his head to the side.

This gave Alex the opportunity to punch the younger male in the gut, and Jack went flying backwards, hitting his head on the radiator and whimpering.

Alex punched him in the jaw, and split the cut on his lip, and Jack was sure he'd cut his tongue too.

"I should just throw you out. Nobody would ever want you." Alex hissed, and Jack just smiled at him, before chuckling a little.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Alex demanded his voice raising as he threw another punch to Jack's ribs.

The younger man smirked slightly, and spat the blood from his mouth into his husbands face, laughing a little. "Bite me." He smiled.

Alex got into the younger males face once he had wiped his own, and looked at Jack.

"Nothing but a piece of fucking…" He was cut off by Jack desperately pressing their lips together.

His long, thin fingers ran into his husbands light brown locks, pulling desperately and pulling him closer. Alex wasted no time at all, forcing his tongue through into Jack's mouth, tasting the metallic taste of blood. Jack moaned softly into Alex's mouth, and Alex mirrored the noise, fingers curling around Jack's wrists lightly. Jack pulled away, eyes blown wide and his pupils dilated.

"Fuck me, Alex…." He breathed, and Alex nodded eagerly, pressing their lips together again as he shuffled from the broken boy beneath him, picking him up and dropping him gently onto the sofa.

He pulled Jack's shirt off, as well as his own, and just gently dabbed the blood pouring from Jack's mouth with his white shirt. That, was probably the only caring thing that Alex had done for Jack in almost four years. Jack smiled up at him, but Alex's face disappeared as he kissed up Jack's bruised neck, nipping at the skin behind his ear as he undid Jack's too tight black skinny jeans, pushing them down to his knees and letting Jack kick them off the rest of the way. He undid his own jeans, and threw them onto the floor. Jack was rummaging around under the couch, and once he found what he wanted he threw the small, half empty bottle of lube at Alex.

"Don't even think about stretching me, Alex. I've been bad and I need punishing, alright?" Jack whispered, and Alex nodded, just pouring a generous amount of lube into his palm, spreading it all over his thick cock as he jacked himself off. He lined the head of his cock up with Jack's tight hole, just pushing in. Jack whimpered and tried to push away from the intrusion, but Alex clamped is fingers down onto his hips and kept him in place as he pushed in all the way to the hilt. Alex looked down at Jack, seeing the slight pain in his face. He sighed softly, and kissed his shoulder, collarbones and neck gently. He licked and sucked on a small spot just above Jack's left collarbone, eliciting small gasps and moans from Jack. He raked his fingernails up Alex's back, and just pushed his shoulder gently.

"Fuck, go…" He whispered.

Alex nodded, and started to thrust in and out of Jack, ignoring the pained whimpers because he'd heard them so many times in the past hour he was beyond caring. He lifted Jack's hips up slightly, and moved them slightly to the left, thrusting in until the head of dick pressed against something.

Jack's back arched and his chest hit Alex's, letting out a strangled moan that resembled 'Alex!', and from then on, for almost an hour, that was the very place Alex's dick hit during each thrust. Jack was shaking, he was letting out small cries of pleasure and his ribs were hurting from the movements, so they were a mixture of pain and pleasure and it felt _sososogood. _

Jack came, in hot strings of white across chests and stomachs, his head lolling back against the couch's arm with pants and deep breaths and whimpers. Alex, due to the tensing of Jack's muscles around his throbbing cock followed suit and just came, hard, into Jack's ass, gripping at the younger males thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

He pulled out after a moment or two, and laid next to him, pulling the younger male to him and using his own white, and red stained shirt to clean their bodies of the cum, just holding him close. Jack was sleepy, but he heard the small whispers of promise from his husband.

"I'm so sorry, Jacky, I'll change, I'll go for courses, and I'll do anything, just to make you happy again. I'll phone work and say I can't be there, I'll get anger management and I'll start taking you out again, like when we first met. I'll make you feel so good. I'm so, so sorry Jack." He whispered, and Jack just smiled.

He knew it was bullshit, but sometimes he liked to believe that Alex would try.

"I know, Lex." He whispered.

"I love you, baby." Alex whispered, and Jack just smiled, hooking a leg over Alex's hips, his arm laying lazily over his chest, and Alex drew patterns on his back with his fingertips, making Jack even sleepier.

"I love you too." He whispered, closing his eyes and slowly, ever so slowly, falling to sleep.


End file.
